DMEX-08 Mysterious Black Box Pack Gallery (OCG)
This is a set gallery for the 8th DMEX set in the OCG, DMEX-08 Mysterious Black Box Pack. dmex8-1.jpg|Pooongi, Highest Performance - 1/??? dmex8-2.jpg|Deadly Fighter Braid Claw - 2/??? dmex8-3.jpg|Grand Dice, Eureka X - 3/??? dmex8-4.jpg|Alpaca Hammer / Command of the Gang Leader - 4/??? dmex8-5.jpg|Zachs Cot, the Wise - 5/??? dmex8-6a.jpg|Aqua Attack (BAGOOON Panzer) - 6a/??? dmex8-7a.jpg|Aqua Cascade (ZABUUUN Cruiser) - 7a/??? dmex8-8a.jpg|Aqua Jet (BOOON Sky) - 8a/??? dmex8-9.jpg|Astral Reef - 9/??? dmex8-10.jpg|Redzone, Roaring Invasion - 10/??? dmex8-11.jpg|Ularus, Punishment Elemental - 11/??? dmex8-12.jpg|Engineer Kipo - 12/??? dmex8-13.jpg|Ballom Quake, Lord of Demons - 13/??? dmex8-14.jpg|Basara - 14/??? dmex8-15.jpg|Beast Liger, Legendary Zoid - 15/??? dmex8-16.jpg|Imen's Sign - 16/??? dmex8-17.jpg|Beholder, Orderly General - 17/??? dmex8-18.jpg|Benchan - 18/??? dmex8-19.jpg|Bombersaur - 19/??? dmex8-20.jpg|Black Lotus - 20/??? dmex8-21.jpg|Kiryu Jilves, Gaia's Roar - 21/??? dmex8-22.jpg|Joecard (Fire) - 22/??? dmex8-23.jpg|Joecard (Nature) - 23/??? dmex8-24.jpg|Joecard (Water) - 24/??? dmex8-25.jpg|Joecard (Light) - 25/??? dmex8-26.jpg|Joecard (Darkness) - 26/??? dmex8-27.jpg|Joecard (Colorless) - 27/??? dmex8-28.jpg|Iocant, the Oracle - 28/??? dmex8-29.jpg|Gaial Bolshack, Raging Dragon - 29/??? dmex8-30.jpg|Bone Piercer - 30/??? dmex8-31.jpg|Haunted Choice - 31/??? dmex8-32.jpg|Zentoyou, Acupunturist - 32/??? dmex8-33a.jpg|Gaial Kaiser - 33a/??? dmex8-34.jpg|Super Psychen Pippi - 34/??? dmex8-35.jpg|Psychen Pippi - 35/??? dmex8-36.jpg|Sagrada Familia, Vizier of Instant Seal - 36/??? dmex8-37.jpg|Narrataro, Explosive Passion - 37/??? dmex8-38.jpg|Great Sonic - 38/??? dmex8-39.jpg|Explosive Ad up Blayaho! - 39/??? dmex8-40.jpg|CanCam - 40/??? dmex8-41.jpg|JK Paper Nature - 41/??? dmex8-42.jpg|Gigastand - 42/??? dmex8-43a.jpg|Gaga Packun, Io Enforcer - 43/??? dmex8-44a.jpg|Geo the Man, Earth Titan - 44a/??? dmex8-45.jpg|Rain, Accurate Reaper - 45/??? dmex8-46.jpg|Pretty Children - 46/??? dmex8-47.jpg|Choromatsu, Nature's Third Son - 47/??? dmex8-48.jpg|Choromatsu, Nature's Third Son - 48/??? dmex8-49.jpg|Giobanchu, Ten Extremes / Genesis of Drillball - 49/??? dmex8-50.jpg|Gachinko Roulette - 50/??? dmex8-51.jpg|Cocco Lupia - 51/??? dmex8-52a.jpg|Coco Yuyu Doxon, Dogenzaka Mongoose - 52a/??? dmex8-52b.jpg|Coco Yuyu Doxon, Dogenzaka Mongoose (Enjoy Play! Everyone's Playground! GANG PARADE!) - 52b/??? dmex8-53.jpg|Codefight Alibi Trick - 53/??? dmex8-54.jpg|Root Charger - 54/??? dmex8-55.jpg|Shrine of Rebirth - 55/??? dmex8-56.jpg|Skypeace, Rainbow Builders - 56/??? dmex8-57.jpg|The Lemen - 57/??? dmex8-58.jpg|Zeta-File, Zenith of "Mystery" - 58/??? dmex8-59.jpg|Rasha, Satori's Wanderer - 59/??? dmex8-60.jpg|Fighting Musubi - 60/??? dmex8-61.jpg|Jelly Ronin - 61/??? dmex8-62.jpg|Dangerous Grandpa - 62/??? dmex8-63.jpg|Dusaico, Darma GR - 63/??? dmex8-64.jpg|Happy-go-lucky Strike - 64/??? dmex8-65.jpg|Hyde, Kiramekuseiheki - 65/??? dmex8-66.jpg|Goldenden Trap - 66/??? dmex8-67.jpg|Fruit of Eternity - 67/??? dmex8-68.jpg|Codefight Misdirection - 68/??? dmex8-69.jpg|Final Heikkie - 69/??? dmex8-na70a.jpg|Hell or Hell, Super Devil Corrupt Tower - NA70a/??? dmex8-na70b.jpg|Deathshiraz Infinity, Super Devil Corrupt King - NA70b/??? dmex8-yu70a.jpg|Hell or Hell, Super Devil Corrupt Tower - YU70a/??? dmex8-yu70b.jpg|Deathshiraz Infinity, Super Devil Corrupt King - YU70b/??? dmex8-71.jpg|Ghastly Drain - 71/??? dmex8-72.jpg|Mystery Hippo - 72/??? dmex8-73.jpg|Simian Warrior Grash - 73/??? dmex8-74.jpg|Codename iFormulaX - 74/??? dmex8-75.jpg|Variable Poker - 75/??? dmex8-76.jpg|Sinister General Damudo - 76/??? dmex8-77.jpg|Dragment Innovation - 77/??? dmex8-78.jpg|Og Amate Radial, Dragment Symbol - 78/??? dmex8-79a.jpg|Joan Mizell, Revolution Spear - 79a/??? dmex8-79b.jpg|D'Arc-en-Ciel, Holy Spear Dragon Elemental - 79b/??? dmex8-80.jpg|Diehard Ryusei of Invincibility - 80/??? dmex8-81.jpg|Hellborof, Supreme Dragon Edge - 81/??? dmex8-82.jpg|Mystery Cube - 82/??? dmex8-83.jpg|Faerie Shower - 83/??? dmex8-84.jpg|Dondodo Doramusko - 84/??? dmex8-85.jpg|Due Kamisama, Duema God Clerk - 85/??? dmex8-86.jpg|Dueman - 86/??? dmex8-87.jpg|Deadman, Rap Hermit - 87/??? dmex8-88.jpg|E-Gogogo - 88/??? dmex8-89.jpg|Sasoris, Dragon Edge - 89/??? dmex8-90.jpg|Eldritch Poison - 90/??? dmex8-91.jpg|Emrakul, the Aeons Torn - 91/??? dmex8-92.jpg|A Stra Sensor - 92/??? dmex8-93.jpg|Enma Dai King - 93/??? dmex8-94.jpg|Red Ridaz', Explosive Daredevils - 94/??? dmex8-95.jpg|Balloonshroom Q - 95/??? dmex8-96.jpg|Überdragon King Bolshack - 96/??? dmex8-97.jpg|Startdash Buster, Divine Hero Mech - 97/??? dmex8-98.jpg|Judge CREW Knee - 98/??? dmex8-99.jpg|Faerie Miracle - 99/??? dmex8-100.jpg|KAMASE-BURN! - 100/??? dmex8-101.jpg|Iron Fist of Revolution - 101/??? dmex8-102.jpg|The Fukuromen - 102/??? dmex8-103.jpg|Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush - 103/??? dmex8-104.jpg|Faerie Life - 104/??? dmex8-105.jpg|Heavy Pop, D2P - 105/??? dmex8-106a.jpg|Forbidden ~The Sealed X~ - 106a/??? dmex8-106b.jpg|Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden - 106b/??? dmex8-107.jpg|Alephtina, Spiritual Princess - 107/??? dmex8-108.jpg|Gacharange Gacharobo - 108/??? dmex8-109a.jpg|Kamiya Miki Yua Narha, to the Future Beyond - 109a/??? dmex8-109b.jpg|Kamiya Miki Yua Narha, to the Future Beyond (Enjoy Play! Everyone's Playground! GANG PARADE!) - 109b/??? dmex8-110a.jpg|Mica Tsukino Haruna, Dear Place - 110a/??? dmex8-110b.jpg|Mica Tsukino Haruna, Dear Place (Enjoy Play! Everyone's Playground! GANG PARADE!) - 110b/??? dmex8-109b+108b+52b.jpg|Enjoy Play! Everyone's Playground! GANG PARADE! - 52b+109b+110b/??? dmex8-111a.jpg|Silver Volg - 111a/??? dmex8-112.jpg|Raging Dragon Lord / Gaial's Dragon King Intense Destruction - 112/??? dmex8-113.jpg|Great Grasper - 113/??? dmex8-114.jpg|Jose Wilbert, Gaia's Justice - 114/??? dmex8-115.jpg|Giganto Usagi Robo Future X - 115/??? dmex8-116.jpg|Dream Pirate, Shadow of Theft - 116/??? dmex8-117.jpg|Glodalmatia Heaven's Arm - 117/??? dmex8-118.jpg|Aqua Melge - 118/??? dmex8-119.jpg|Grape Dal - 119/??? dmex8-120.jpg|Poppo Juvira, Winged God-destroyer - 120/??? dmex8-121.jpg|Duenyan Emperor - 121/??? dmex8-122.jpg|Retisha, Guide of Victory - 122/??? dmex8-123.jpg|Athena -Non-, Guardian of the Holy Grounds - 123/??? dmex8-124.jpg|Dueland, Transformation of Dreams - 124/??? dmex8-125.jpg|Evolution Egg - 125/??? dmex8-126.jpg|Hundred Eyes, Secret Spirit Treasure - 126/??? dmex8-127.jpg|Whirlwind Tailspin - 127/??? dmex8-128.jpg|Hazure Ponnosuke - 128/??? dmex8-129.jpg|Heaven's Cube - 129/??? dmex8-130.jpg|The Tantanmen - 130/??? dmex8-131.jpg|Hydro Hurricane - 131/??? dmex8-132.jpg|JK Great Gamble - 132/??? dmex8-133.jpg|Ichimatsu, Jet Black Fourth Son - 133/??? dmex8-134.jpg|Ichimatsu, Jet Black Fourth Son - 134/??? dmex8-135.jpg|Otodoke! Start Deck - 135/??? dmex8-136.jpg|Outherno Scissors - 136/??? dmex8-137.jpg|Drag Innocent, Savage Swordsman - 137/??? dmex8-138.jpg|Invincible Nerf - 138/??? dmex8-139.jpg|Invisible Aura - 139/??? dmex8-140.jpg|E of Sports, JK Stadium - 140/??? dmex8-141.jpg|Jushimatsu, Sparkle Fifth Son - 141/??? dmex8-142.jpg|Jushimatsu, Sparkle Fifth Son - 142/??? dmex8-143.jpg|P.P.P.P - 143/??? dmex8-144.jpg|Kabutorial Kuga / Mystery Disaster - 144/??? dmex8-145.jpg|Soul Bringer, Yumusha - 145/??? dmex8-146.jpg|Karamatsu, Sharp Pain Second Son - 146/??? dmex8-147.jpg|Karamatsu, Sharp Pain Second Son - 147/??? dmex8-148a.jpg|Batorai Edge, Blazing Sword - 148a/??? dmex8-149a.jpg|Batorai Edge, Blazing Sword - 149a/??? dmex8-150a.jpg|Batorai Edge, Blazing Sword - 150a/??? dmex8-151.jpg|Final Dogiragolden - 151/??? dmex8-152.jpg|Keshikasu, Vanish King - 152/??? dmex8-153.jpg|Chotto☆Kyawa☆Joragon - 153/??? dmex8-154.jpg|Atlantis, Deepsea Evangelist - 154/??? dmex8-155.jpg|Zero Phoenix, Phoenix of Darkness - 155/??? dmex8-156.jpg|Kingdom Ohkabuto / Charge 3 Times, Free Entry! - 156/??? dmex8-157.jpg|Kojiro - 157/??? dmex8-158.jpg|Falconer, Lightfang Ninja - 158/??? dmex8-159.jpg|Lion King's Emblem - 159/??? dmex8-160.jpg|All Sunrise - 160/??? dmex8-161.jpg|Lava Coil - 161/??? dmex8-162.jpg|Leo - 162/??? dmex8-163.jpg|Oath of Friendship - 163/??? dmex8-164.jpg|Lying Newspaper - 164/??? dmex8-165.jpg|Huge Blueprint - 165/??? dmex8-166.jpg|Hayabusano Sabato Zett / Hirin Mascaras - 166/??? dmex8-167.jpg|Hyperspatial Surprise Hole - 167/??? dmex8-168.jpg|G.W.D, Rumble Machine - 168/??? dmex8-169.jpg|Emergency Premium Hall of Fame - 169/??? dmex8-170.jpg|Lucifer - 170/??? dmex8-171.jpg|JK Darkness Rockderian - 171/??? dmex8-172.jpg|Scissorspan, JK Sergeant - 172/??? dmex8-173.jpg|Rainbow Spark - 173/??? dmex8-174.jpg|Zombieponnosuke - 174/??? dmex8-175.jpg|Doremi 24, Miracle 1 - 175/??? dmex8-176.jpg|Chain Maximum - 176/??? dmex8-177.jpg|Managorilla - 177/??? dmex8-178.jpg|Colorful Dance - 178/??? dmex8-179.jpg|Codedemon Ballom Mystery - 179/??? dmex8-180.jpg|Ultra Miracluppi - 180/??? dmex8-181.jpg|Bachio Sensei, Unforgiving of Shakapachi - 181/??? dmex8-182.jpg|Kareiko, Karma's Banned Technique - 182/??? dmex8-183.jpg|Jealousy Bell - 183/??? dmex8-184.jpg|Hajime Syacho, Hundred Beast World Explorer - 184/??? dmex8-185.jpg|Hajime Syacho, Hundred Beast World Explorer - 185/??? dmex8-186.jpg|Maximum the Ryokun (Storm Awakening MAXIMUM Shinra Banshou) - 186/??? dmex8-187.jpg|Waking Up Miss Mei - 187/??? dmex8-188.jpg|Jishou Jisho - 188/??? dmex8-189.jpg|The Chow Men - 189/??? dmex8-190.jpg|Platinum Ponnosuke - 190/??? dmex8-191.jpg|Miradante Twelve, Time Pope - 191/??? dmex8-192.jpg|Mega Innopound Sword - 192/??? dmex8-193.jpg|Melkomi Tamatama, Shadow of Restraint / Gushatto Fist - 193/??? dmex8-194.jpg|Bernine, Dragon Armored - 194/??? dmex8-195.jpg|Twilight Sigma, the Super-Electric - 195/??? dmex8-196.jpg|Schuka, Duke of Amnesia - 196/??? dmex8-197.jpg|The Negimisomen - 197/??? dmex8-198.jpg|Shadowwave Cyclone - 198/??? dmex8-199.jpg|Mons's Goblin Raiders - 199/??? dmex8-200.jpg|Moors, the Dirty Digger Puppet - 200/??? dmex8-201.jpg|Mother Pack - 201/??? dmex8-202.jpg|Jurogumo - 202/??? dmex8-203.jpg|Liliang, Mysterious Light - 203/??? dmex8-204.jpg|Wachagona, Muen Zangu - 204/??? dmex8-205.jpg|Narratornosuke - 205/??? dmex8-206.jpg|Vomirror, Darma - 206/??? dmex8-207.jpg|Akalin Hyolin, Bei B - 207/??? dmex8-208.jpg|Noel, Duel Prince - 208/??? dmex8-209.jpg|Cyber Tune - 209/??? dmex8-210.jpg|Number Question - 210/??? dmex8-211.jpg|Prince - 211/??? dmex8-212.jpg|Omegattai Sandaioh - 212/??? dmex8-213.jpg|Osomatsu, Miracle Eldest Son - 213/??? dmex8-214.jpg|Osomatsu, Miracle Eldest Son - 214/??? dmex8-215.jpg|Sorting Gate - 215/??? dmex8-216.jpg|Ultimate Outrage Legend - 216/??? dmex8-217.jpg|Red-End, Super Lightning Sonic - 217/??? dmex8-218.jpg|Adamski, S-Rank Space - 218/??? dmex8-219.jpg|Dandy Eggplant - 219/??? dmex8-220.jpg|Stallob, the Lifequasher - 220/??? dmex8-221.jpg|Valhalla Grande, Invincible Hero - 221/??? dmex8-222.jpg|Pop-up Pirate - 222/??? dmex8-223.jpg|Luna Mystery Mansion - 223/??? dmex8-224a.jpg|Deepsea Yanus, Temporal Warpanther - 224a/??? dmex8-224b.jpg|Crimson Lord Yanus, Temporal Warpanther - 224b/??? dmex8-225.jpg|Tokyo Mystery Circus Letter of Challenge - 225/??? dmex8-226.jpg|Gabriella, Holy Princess - 226/??? dmex8-227.jpg|Mount Fujiyamax MAX - 227/??? dmex8-228.jpg|Mystery Captain Fleet - 228/??? dmex8-229.jpg|Charmeijin, Hundred Delivery - 229/??? dmex8-230.jpg|The Ramen - 230/??? dmex8-231.jpg|Raza Vega, Thunder Guardian - 231/??? dmex8-232.jpg|Question, Secret Revolutionary Questioner - 232/??? dmex8-233.jpg|Brock, the Screw Soldier - 233/??? dmex8-234.jpg|AND Spark - 234/??? dmex8-235.jpg|Aqua Agent - 235/??? dmex8-236.jpg|Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny - 236/??? dmex8-237.jpg|San Pietro, Vizier of Butterflies GR - 237/??? dmex8-238.jpg|The Shio Ramen - 238/??? dmex8-239.jpg|Coiling Vines - 239/??? dmex8-240.jpg|Sapian Tark, Flame Dervish GR - 240/??? dmex8-241.jpg|Scissor Eye GR - 241/??? dmex8-242.jpg|Himitsu no Finale! - 242/??? dmex8-243.jpg|Iwashin, One Man Army - 243/??? dmex8-244.jpg|Serra Angel - 244/??? dmex8-245.jpg|Fever Nuts - 245/??? dmex8-246.jpg|Nyannyan, Nyanko Rage GR - 246/??? dmex8-247.jpg|Aqua Hulcus - 247/??? dmex8-248.jpg|Smash Horn Q GR - 248/??? dmex8-249.jpg|Goemonkey! Snake-Handed Boss - 249/??? dmex8-250.jpg|Lalala Life, Faerie Trick - 250/??? dmex8-251.jpg|Wanwanwan, Wankorage GR - 251/??? dmex8-252.jpg|Ophanis, Unified Five Elemental - 252/??? dmex8-253.jpg|Ika Ikaga, Excess Guardian - 253/??? dmex8-254.jpg|Cosmic Darts - 254/??? dmex8-255.jpg|The Curry Ramen - 255/??? dmex8-256.jpg|Good Muscle Bouncer - 256/??? dmex8-257.jpg|Spiral Gate - 257/??? dmex8-258.jpg|Baraghiara, Heavenly Earth Momentum / Ringfinity Violent Blaze - 258/??? dmex8-259.jpg|Bolshack Ulpheus, Holy Dragon - 259/??? dmex8-260a.jpg|STARSCREAM -ALT MODE- - 260a/??? dmex8-260b.jpg|STARSCREAM -BOT MODE- - 260b/??? dmex8-261.jpg|Super Shiritori Ga - 261/??? dmex8-262.jpg|Bolshack Crisis NEX - 262/??? dmex8-263.jpg|Corteo, Spirit Knight - 263/??? dmex8-264.jpg|Ripple, Autumn Wind Faerie - 264/??? dmex8-265.jpg|Immovable, Proud Soul - 265/??? dmex8-266.jpg|Tenjoinsama / Floor Bullet - 266/??? dmex8-267.jpg|Deshibuko Guchipa, Zenith of "Fist" - 267/??? dmex8-268.jpg|Codename Sorge - 268/??? dmex8-269.jpg|Cyber J Eleven - 269/??? dmex8-270.jpg|Amaterasu Seraphina, Light Weapon - 270/??? dmex8-271.jpg|Plamodel - 271/??? dmex8-272.jpg|Todomatsu, Freedom Youngest Brother - 272/??? dmex8-273.jpg|Todomatsu, Freedom Youngest Brother - 273/??? dmex8-274.jpg|Tomica Town - 274/??? dmex8-275.jpg|Iconic Man - 275/??? dmex8-276.jpg|Dark Matter, Zenith of "Magic" - 276/??? dmex8-277.jpg|Quattro Fang, Burning Soul - 277/??? dmex8-278.jpg|Treasure Naska - 278/??? dmex8-279.jpg|Amaterasu Seraphina, Light Weapon - 279/??? dmex8-280.jpg|Choice of Destiny - 280/??? dmex8-281.jpg|Trueangel Leo the Star - 281/??? dmex8-282.jpg|Hyperspatial Killer Glasses Hole - 282/??? dmex8-283.jpg|The End of Universe, Infinite Galaxy - 283/??? dmex8-284.jpg|Bearfugan, Super Beast Army - 284/??? dmex8-285.jpg|Ultimate Tatsurion - 285/??? dmex8-286.jpg|Umr-Noll, Wielder of the World Instrument Key - 286/??? dmex8-287.jpg|Lord Reis, Spirit of Wisdom - 287/??? dmex8-288.jpg|Dogiragon, Legendary Legend - 288/??? dmex8-289.jpg|New Generation - 289/??? dmex8-290.jpg|Please Marry Me!! - 290/??? dmex8-291.jpg|Saigou Giant - 291/??? dmex8-292.jpg|Sonic, Lightfang Ninja - 292/??? dmex8-293.jpg|Somenzan, Daspel - 293/??? dmex8-294.jpg|Startdash Reviver, Crystalline Shadow - 294/??? dmex8-295.jpg|Onikamas, Strange Flow - 295/??? dmex8-296.jpg|Paradise Aroma - 296/??? dmex8-297.jpg|Cyberdice Vegas, Gambling Expert of D - 297/??? dmex8-298.jpg|Hyperspatial Energy Hole - 298/??? dmex8-299.jpg|Hyperspatial Extra Hole - 299/??? dmex8-300.jpg|Hokira - 300/??? dmex8-301.jpg|Keroyon Quartet - 301/??? dmex8-302.jpg|Girls Journey - 302/??? dmex8-303.jpg|「Destructive Red! Scrapper Red!」「Knowledgeable Blue! Brain Blue!」「Enchanting Green! Trap Queen!」「Flashy Yellow! Spark Yellow !」「Greedy Purple! Hand Purple!」「We are where the break is! Shield Sentai, Trigger Jar!!」 - 303/??? dmex8-304a.jpg|Wataru, Legendary Savior - 304a/??? dmex8-304b.jpg|Ryujinmaru - 304b/??? dmex8-305.jpg|「Raijin-Oh Kenzan!」 - 305/??? dmex8-306.jpg|「Raijin-Oh Kenzan!」 - 306/??? dmex8-307.jpg|「Raijin-Oh Kenzan!」 - 307/??? dmex8-308.jpg|Spike Spiegel - 308/??? dmex8-1.jpg|Pooongi, Highest Performance 1/??? dmex8-2.jpg|Deadly Fighter Braid Claw 2/??? dmex8-3.jpg|Grand Dice, Eureka X 3/??? dmex8-4.jpg|Alpaca Hammer / Command of the Gang Leader 4/??? dmex8-5.jpg|Zachs Cot, the Wise 5/??? dmex8-6a.jpg|Aqua Attack (BAGOOON Panzer) 6a/??? dmex8-7a.jpg|Aqua Cascade (ZABUUUN Cruiser) 7a/??? dmex8-8a.jpg|Aqua Jet (BOOON Sky) 8a/??? dmex8-9.jpg|Astral Reef 9/??? dmex8-10.jpg|Redzone, Roaring Invasion 10/??? dmex8-11.jpg|Ularus, Punishment Elemental 11/??? dmex8-12.jpg|Engineer Kipo 12/??? dmex8-13.jpg|Ballom Quake, Lord of Demons 13/??? dmex8-14.jpg|Basara 14/??? dmex8-15.jpg|Beast Liger, Legendary Zoid 15/??? dmex8-16.jpg|Imen's Sign 16/??? dmex8-17.jpg|Beholder, Orderly General 17/??? dmex8-18.jpg|Benchan 18/??? dmex8-19.jpg|Bombersaur 19/??? dmex8-20.jpg|Black Lotus 20/??? dmex8-21.jpg|Kiryu Jilves, Gaia's Roar 21/??? dmex8-22.jpg|Joecard 22/??? dmex8-23.jpg|Joecard 23/??? dmex8-24.jpg|Joecard 24/??? dmex8-25.jpg|Joecard 25/??? dmex8-26.jpg|Joecard 26/??? dmex8-27.jpg|Joecard 27/??? dmex8-28.jpg|Iocant, the Oracle 28/??? dmex8-29.jpg|Gaial Bolshack, Raging Dragon 29/??? dmex8-30.jpg|Bone Piercer 30/??? dmex8-31.jpg|Haunted Choice 31/??? dmex8-32.jpg|Zentoyou, Acupunturist 32/??? dmex8-33a.jpg|Gaial Kaiser 33a/??? dmex8-34.jpg|Super Psychen Pippi 34/??? dmex8-35.jpg|Psychen Pippi 35/??? dmex8-36.jpg|Sagrada Familia, Vizier of Instant Seal 36/??? dmex8-37.jpg|Narrataro, Explosive Passion 37/??? dmex8-38.jpg|Great Sonic 38/??? dmex8-39.jpg|Explosive Ad up Blayaho! 39/??? dmex8-40.jpg|CanCam 40/??? dmex8-41.jpg|JK Paper Nature 41/??? dmex8-42.jpg|Gigastand 42/??? dmex8-43a.jpg|Gaga Packun, Io Enforcer 43/??? dmex8-44a.jpg|Geo the Man, Earth Titan 44a/??? dmex8-45.jpg|Rain, Accurate Reaper 45/??? dmex8-46.jpg|Pretty Children 46/??? dmex8-47.jpg|Choromatsu, Nature's Third Son 47/??? dmex8-48.jpg|Choromatsu, Nature's Third Son 48/??? dmex8-49.jpg|Giobanchu, Ten Extremes / Genesis of Drillball 49/??? dmex8-50.jpg|Gachinko Roulette 50/??? dmex8-51.jpg|Cocco Lupia 51/??? dmex8-52a.jpg|Coco Yuyu Doxon, Dogenzaka Mongoose 52a/??? dmex8-52b.jpg|Coco Yuyu Doxon, Dogenzaka Mongoose (Enjoy Play! Everyone's Playground! GANG PARADE!) 52b/??? dmex8-53.jpg|Codefight Alibi Trick 53/??? dmex8-54.jpg|Root Charger 54/??? dmex8-55.jpg|Shrine of Rebirth 55/??? dmex8-56.jpg|Skypeace, Rainbow Builders 56/??? dmex8-57.jpg|The Lemen 57/??? dmex8-58.jpg|Zeta-File, Zenith of "Mystery" 58/??? dmex8-59.jpg|Rasha, Satori's Wanderer 59/??? dmex8-60.jpg|Fighting Musubi 60/??? dmex8-61.jpg|Jelly Ronin 61/??? dmex8-62.jpg|Dangerous Grandpa 62/??? dmex8-63.jpg|Dusaico, Darma GR 63/??? dmex8-64.jpg|Happy-go-lucky Strike 64/??? dmex8-65.jpg|Hyde, Kiramekuseiheki 65/??? dmex8-66.jpg|Goldenden Trap 66/??? dmex8-67.jpg|Fruit of Eternity 67/??? dmex8-68.jpg|Codefight Misdirection 68/??? dmex8-69.jpg|Final Heikkie 69/??? dmex8-na70a.jpg|Hell or Hell, Super Devil Corrupt Tower NA70a/??? dmex8-na70b.jpg|Deathshiraz Infinity, Super Devil Corrupt King NA70b/??? dmex8-yu70a.jpg|Hell or Hell, Super Devil Corrupt Tower YU70a/??? dmex8-yu70b.jpg|Deathshiraz Infinity, Super Devil Corrupt King YU70b/??? dmex8-71.jpg|Ghastly Drain 71/??? dmex8-72.jpg|Mystery Hippo 72/??? dmex8-73.jpg|Simian Warrior Grash 73/??? dmex8-74.jpg|Codename iFormulaX 74/??? dmex8-75.jpg|Variable Poker 75/??? dmex8-76.jpg|Sinister General Damudo 76/??? dmex8-77.jpg|Dragment Innovation 77/??? dmex8-78.jpg|Og Amate Radial, Dragment Symbol 78/??? dmex8-79a.jpg|Joan Mizell, Revolution Spear 79a/??? dmex8-79b.jpg|D'Arc-en-Ciel, Holy Spear Dragon Elemental 79b/??? dmex8-80.jpg|Diehard Ryusei of Invincibility 80/??? dmex8-81.jpg|Hellborof, Supreme Dragon Edge 81/??? dmex8-82.jpg|Mystery Cube 82/??? dmex8-83.jpg|Faerie Shower 83/??? dmex8-84.jpg|Dondodo Doramusko 84/??? dmex8-85.jpg|Due Kamisama, Duema God Clerk 85/??? dmex8-86.jpg|Dueman 86/??? dmex8-87.jpg|Deadman, Rap Hermit 87/??? dmex8-88.jpg|E-Gogogo 88/??? dmex8-89.jpg|Sasoris, Dragon Edge 89/??? dmex8-90.jpg|Eldritch Poison 90/??? dmex8-91.jpg|Emrakul, the Aeons Torn 91/??? dmex8-92.jpg|A Stra Sensor 92/??? dmex8-93.jpg|Enma Dai King 93/??? dmex8-94.jpg|Red Ridaz', Explosive Daredevils 94/??? dmex8-95.jpg|Balloonshroom Q 95/??? dmex8-96.jpg|Überdragon King Bolshack 96/??? dmex8-97.jpg|Startdash Buster, Divine Hero Mech 97/??? dmex8-98.jpg|Judge CREW Knee 98/??? dmex8-99.jpg|Faerie Miracle 99/??? dmex8-100.jpg|KAMASE-BURN! 100/??? dmex8-101.jpg|Iron Fist of Revolution 101/??? dmex8-102.jpg|The Fukuromen 102/??? dmex8-103.jpg|Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush 103/??? dmex8-104.jpg|Faerie Life 104/??? dmex8-105.jpg|Heavy Pop, D2P 105/??? dmex8-106a.jpg|Forbidden ~The Sealed X~ 106a/??? dmex8-106b.jpg|Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden 106b/??? dmex8-107.jpg|Alephtina, Spiritual Princess 107/??? dmex8-108.jpg|Gacharange Gacharobo 108/??? dmex8-109a.jpg|Kamiya Miki Yua Narha, to the Future Beyond 109a/??? dmex8-109b.jpg|Kamiya Miki Yua Narha, to the Future Beyond (Enjoy Play! Everyone's Playground! GANG PARADE!) 109b/??? dmex8-110a.jpg|Mica Tsukino Haruna, Dear Place 110a/??? dmex8-110b.jpg|Mica Tsukino Haruna, Dear Place (Enjoy Play! Everyone's Playground! GANG PARADE!) 110b/??? dmex8-109b+108b+52b.jpg|Enjoy Play! Everyone's Playground! GANG PARADE! 52b+109b+110b/??? dmex8-111a.jpg|Silver Volg 111a/??? dmex8-112.jpg|Raging Dragon Lord / Gaial's Dragon King Intense Destruction 112/??? dmex8-113.jpg|Great Grasper 113/??? dmex8-114.jpg|Jose Wilbert, Gaia's Justice 114/??? dmex8-115.jpg|Giganto Usagi Robo Future X 115/??? dmex8-116.jpg|Dream Pirate, Shadow of Theft 116/??? dmex8-117.jpg|Glodalmatia Heaven's Arm 117/??? dmex8-118.jpg|Aqua Melge 118/??? dmex8-119.jpg|Grape Dal 119/??? dmex8-120.jpg|Poppo Juvira, Winged God-destroyer 120/??? dmex8-121.jpg|Duenyan Emperor 121/??? dmex8-122.jpg|Retisha, Guide of Victory 122/??? dmex8-123.jpg|Athena -Non-, Guardian of the Holy Grounds 123/??? dmex8-124.jpg|Dueland, Transformation of Dreams 124/??? dmex8-125.jpg|Evolution Egg 125/??? dmex8-126.jpg|Hundred Eyes, Secret Spirit Treasure 126/??? dmex8-127.jpg|Whirlwind Tailspin 127/??? dmex8-128.jpg|Hazure Ponnosuke 128/??? dmex8-129.jpg|Heaven's Cube 129/??? dmex8-130.jpg|The Tantanmen 130/??? dmex8-131.jpg|Hydro Hurricane 131/??? dmex8-132.jpg|JK Great Gamble 132/??? dmex8-133.jpg|Ichimatsu, Jet Black Fourth Son 133/??? dmex8-134.jpg|Ichimatsu, Jet Black Fourth Son 134/??? dmex8-135.jpg|Otodoke! Start Deck 135/??? dmex8-136.jpg|Outherno Scissors 136/??? dmex8-137.jpg|Drag Innocent, Savage Swordsman 137/??? dmex8-138.jpg|Invincible Nerf 138/??? dmex8-139.jpg|Invisible Aura 139/??? dmex8-140.jpg|E of Sports, JK Stadium 140/??? dmex8-141.jpg|Jushimatsu, Sparkle Fifth Son 141/??? dmex8-142.jpg|Jushimatsu, Sparkle Fifth Son 142/??? dmex8-143.jpg|P.P.P.P 143/??? dmex8-144.jpg|Kabutorial Kuga / Mystery Disaster 144/??? dmex8-145.jpg|Soul Bringer, Yumusha 145/??? dmex8-146.jpg|Karamatsu, Sharp Pain Second Son 146/??? dmex8-147.jpg|Karamatsu, Sharp Pain Second Son 147/??? dmex8-148a.jpg|Batorai Edge, Blazing Sword 148a/??? dmex8-149a.jpg|Batorai Edge, Blazing Sword 149a/??? dmex8-150a.jpg|Batorai Edge, Blazing Sword 150a/??? dmex8-151.jpg|Final Dogiragolden 151/??? dmex8-152.jpg|Keshikasu, Vanish King 152/??? dmex8-153.jpg|Chotto☆Kyawa☆Joragon 153/??? dmex8-154.jpg|Atlantis, Deepsea Evangelist 154/??? dmex8-155.jpg|Zero Phoenix, Phoenix of Darkness 155/??? dmex8-156.jpg|Kingdom Ohkabuto / Charge 3 Times, Free Entry! 156/??? dmex8-157.jpg|Kojiro 157/??? dmex8-158.jpg|Falconer, Lightfang Ninja 158/??? dmex8-159.jpg|Lion King's Emblem 159/??? dmex8-160.jpg|All Sunrise 160/??? dmex8-161.jpg|Lava Coil 161/??? dmex8-162.jpg|Leo 162/??? dmex8-163.jpg|Oath of Friendship 163/??? dmex8-164.jpg|Lying Newspaper 164/??? dmex8-165.jpg|Huge Blueprint 165/??? dmex8-166.jpg|Hayabusano Sabato Zett / Hirin Mascaras 166/??? dmex8-167.jpg|Hyperspatial Surprise Hole 167/??? dmex8-168.jpg|G.W.D, Rumble Machine 168/??? dmex8-169.jpg|Emergency Premium Hall of Fame 169/??? dmex8-170.jpg|Lucifer 170/??? dmex8-171.jpg|JK Darkness Rockderian 171/??? dmex8-172.jpg|Scissorspan, JK Sergeant 172/??? dmex8-173.jpg|Rainbow Spark 173/??? dmex8-174.jpg|Zombieponnosuke 174/??? dmex8-175.jpg|Doremi 24, Miracle 1 175/??? dmex8-176.jpg|Chain Maximum 176/??? dmex8-177.jpg|Managorilla 177/??? dmex8-178.jpg|Colorful Dance 178/??? dmex8-179.jpg|Codedemon Ballom Mystery 179/??? dmex8-180.jpg|Ultra Miracluppi 180/??? dmex8-181.jpg|Bachio Sensei, Unforgiving of Shakapachi 181/??? dmex8-182.jpg|Kareiko, Karma's Banned Technique 182/??? dmex8-183.jpg|Jealousy Bell 183/??? dmex8-184.jpg|Hajime Syacho, Hundred Beast World Explorer 184/??? dmex8-185.jpg|Hajime Syacho, Hundred Beast World Explorer 185/??? dmex8-186.jpg|Maximum the Ryokun (Storm Awakening MAXIMUM Shinra Banshou) 186/??? dmex8-187.jpg|Waking Up Miss Mei 187/??? dmex8-188.jpg|Jishou Jisho 188/??? dmex8-189.jpg|The Chow Men 189/??? dmex8-190.jpg|Platinum Ponnosuke 190/??? dmex8-191.jpg|Miradante Twelve, Time Pope 191/??? dmex8-192.jpg|Mega Innopound Sword 192/??? dmex8-193.jpg|Melkomi Tamatama, Shadow of Restraint / Gushatto Fist 193/??? dmex8-194.jpg|Bernine, Dragon Armored 194/??? dmex8-195.jpg|Twilight Sigma, the Super-Electric 195/??? dmex8-196.jpg|Schuka, Duke of Amnesia 196/??? dmex8-197.jpg|The Negimisomen 197/??? dmex8-198.jpg|Shadowwave Cyclone 198/??? dmex8-199.jpg|Mons's Goblin Raiders 199/??? dmex8-200.jpg|Moors, the Dirty Digger Puppet 200/??? dmex8-201.jpg|Mother Pack 201/??? dmex8-202.jpg|Jurogumo 202/??? dmex8-203.jpg|Liliang, Mysterious Light 203/??? dmex8-204.jpg|Wachagona, Muen Zangu 204/??? dmex8-205.jpg|Narratornosuke 205/??? dmex8-206.jpg|Vomirror, Darma 206/??? dmex8-207.jpg|Akalin Hyolin, Bei B 207/??? dmex8-208.jpg|Noel, Duel Prince 208/??? dmex8-209.jpg|Cyber Tune 209/??? dmex8-210.jpg|Number Question 210/??? dmex8-211.jpg|Prince 211/??? dmex8-212.jpg|Omegattai Sandaioh 212/??? dmex8-213.jpg|Osomatsu, Miracle Eldest Son 213/??? dmex8-214.jpg|Osomatsu, Miracle Eldest Son 214/??? dmex8-215.jpg|Sorting Gate 215/??? dmex8-216.jpg|Ultimate Outrage Legend 216/??? dmex8-217.jpg|Red-End, Super Lightning Sonic 217/??? dmex8-218.jpg|Adamski, S-Rank Space 218/??? dmex8-219.jpg|Dandy Eggplant 219/??? dmex8-220.jpg|Stallob, the Lifequasher 220/??? dmex8-221.jpg|Valhalla Grande, Invincible Hero 221/??? dmex8-222.jpg|Pop-up Pirate 222/??? dmex8-223.jpg|Luna Mystery Mansion 223/??? dmex8-224a.jpg|Deepsea Yanus, Temporal Warpanther 224a/??? dmex8-224b.jpg|Crimson Lord Yanus, Temporal Warpanther 224b/??? dmex8-225.jpg|Tokyo Mystery Circus Letter of Challenge 225/??? dmex8-226.jpg|Gabriella, Holy Princess 226/??? dmex8-227.jpg|Mount Fujiyamax MAX 227/??? dmex8-228.jpg|Mystery Captain Fleet 228/??? dmex8-229.jpg|Charmeijin, Hundred Delivery 229/??? dmex8-230.jpg|The Ramen 230/??? dmex8-231.jpg|Raza Vega, Thunder Guardian 231/??? dmex8-232.jpg|Question, Secret Revolutionary Questioner 232/??? dmex8-233.jpg|Brock, the Screw Soldier 233/??? dmex8-234.jpg|AND Spark 234/??? dmex8-235.jpg|Aqua Agent 235/??? dmex8-236.jpg|Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny 236/??? dmex8-237.jpg|San Pietro, Vizier of Butterflies GR 237/??? dmex8-238.jpg|The Shio Ramen 238/??? dmex8-239.jpg|Coiling Vines 239/??? dmex8-240.jpg|Sapian Tark, Flame Dervish GR 240/??? dmex8-241.jpg|Scissor Eye GR 241/??? dmex8-242.jpg|Himitsu no Finale! 242/??? dmex8-243.jpg|Iwashin, One Man Army 243/??? dmex8-244.jpg|Serra Angel 244/??? dmex8-245.jpg|Fever Nuts 245/??? dmex8-246.jpg|Nyannyan, Nyanko Rage GR 246/??? dmex8-247.jpg|Aqua Hulcus 247/??? dmex8-248.jpg|Smash Horn Q GR 248/??? dmex8-249.jpg|Goemonkey! Snake-Handed Boss 249/??? dmex8-250.jpg|Lalala Life, Faerie Trick 250/??? dmex8-251.jpg|Wanwanwan, Wankorage GR 251/??? dmex8-252.jpg|Ophanis, Unified Five Elemental 252/??? dmex8-253.jpg|Ika Ikaga, Excess Guardian 253/??? dmex8-254.jpg|Cosmic Darts 254/??? dmex8-255.jpg|The Curry Ramen 255/??? dmex8-256.jpg|Good Muscle Bouncer 256/??? dmex8-257.jpg|Spiral Gate 257/??? dmex8-258.jpg|Baraghiara, Heavenly Earth Momentum / Ringfinity Violent Blaze 258/??? dmex8-259.jpg|Bolshack Ulpheus, Holy Dragon 259/??? dmex8-260a.jpg|STARSCREAM -ALT MODE- 260a/??? dmex8-260b.jpg|STARSCREAM -BOT MODE- 260b/??? dmex8-261.jpg|Super Shiritori Ga 261/??? dmex8-262.jpg|Bolshack Crisis NEX 262/??? dmex8-263.jpg|Corteo, Spirit Knight 263/??? dmex8-264.jpg|Ripple, Autumn Wind Faerie 264/??? dmex8-265.jpg|Immovable, Proud Soul 265/??? dmex8-266.jpg|Tenjoinsama / Floor Bullet 266/??? dmex8-267.jpg|Deshibuko Guchipa, Zenith of "Fist" 267/??? dmex8-268.jpg|Codename Sorge 268/??? dmex8-269.jpg|Cyber J Eleven 269/??? dmex8-270.jpg|Amaterasu Seraphina, Light Weapon 270/??? dmex8-271.jpg|Plamodel 271/??? dmex8-272.jpg|Todomatsu, Freedom Youngest Brother 272/??? dmex8-273.jpg|Todomatsu, Freedom Youngest Brother 273/??? dmex8-274.jpg|Tomica Town 274/??? dmex8-275.jpg|Iconic Man 275/??? dmex8-276.jpg|Dark Matter, Zenith of "Magic" 276/??? dmex8-277.jpg|Quattro Fang, Burning Soul 277/??? dmex8-278.jpg|Treasure Naska 278/??? dmex8-279.jpg|Amaterasu Seraphina, Light Weapon 279/??? dmex8-280.jpg|Choice of Destiny 280/??? dmex8-281.jpg|Trueangel Leo the Star 281/??? dmex8-282.jpg|Hyperspatial Killer Glasses Hole 282/??? dmex8-283.jpg|The End of Universe, Infinite Galaxy 283/??? dmex8-284.jpg|Bearfugan, Super Beast Army 284/??? dmex8-285.jpg|Ultimate Tatsurion 285/??? dmex8-286.jpg|Umr-Noll, Wielder of the World Instrument Key 286/??? dmex8-287.jpg|Lord Reis, Spirit of Wisdom 287/??? dmex8-288.jpg|Dogiragon, Legendary Legend 288/??? dmex8-289.jpg|New Generation 289/??? dmex8-290.jpg|Please Marry Me!! 290/??? dmex8-291.jpg|Saigou Giant 291/??? dmex8-292.jpg|Sonic, Lightfang Ninja 292/??? dmex8-293.jpg|Somenzan, Daspel 293/??? dmex8-294.jpg|Startdash Reviver, Crystalline Shadow 294/??? dmex8-295.jpg|Onikamas, Strange Flow 295/??? dmex8-296.jpg|Paradise Aroma 296/??? dmex8-297.jpg|Cyberdice Vegas, Gambling Expert of D 297/??? dmex8-298.jpg|Hyperspatial Energy Hole 298/??? dmex8-299.jpg|Hyperspatial Extra Hole 299/??? dmex8-300.jpg|Hokira 300/??? dmex8-301.jpg|Keroyon Quartet 301/??? dmex8-302.jpg|Girls Journey 302/??? dmex8-303.jpg|「Destructive Red! Scrapper Red!」「Knowledgeable Blue! Brain Blue!」「Enchanting Green! Trap Queen!」「Flashy Yellow! Spark Yellow !」「Greedy Purple! Hand Purple!」「We are where the break is! Shield Sentai, Trigger Jar!!」 303/??? dmex8-304a.jpg|Wataru, Legendary Savior 304a/??? dmex8-304b.jpg|Ryujinmaru 304b/??? dmex8-305.jpg|「Raijin-Oh Kenzan!」 305/??? dmex8-306.jpg|「Raijin-Oh Kenzan!」 306/??? dmex8-307.jpg|「Raijin-Oh Kenzan!」 307/??? dmex8-308.jpg|Spike Spiegel 308/??? Category:OCG Card Set Galleries